


Sensei, teach me!

by nakamurvx



Category: A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, teacherxstudent, thisisjustajoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamurvx/pseuds/nakamurvx
Summary: 12 year old Samantha meets up with Gon who was accompanied by one of the most powerful hunters.





	Sensei, teach me!

"I like you." She said. The sun made him look so hot. "Ore wa Killua ore wa killua? Ore wa.. Killua ore wa killua.." After he said that, it hurt Sam. Words can't express how broken she was that day after getting rejected.

It's been months since Killua came back, she keeps assuring herself that he'd come back..

but at the same time, It's been scary for Sam to hear him dead.

* * *

"Oi Sam!" Gon called for Sam because he wanted to introduce her to someone. "So.. Where's Killua?" Sam asked. Gon suddenly frowned. "Killua died on the way." Sam was in shock. In Gon and Killua's last visit, Sam fell in love with Killua. "How did he die..?" She asked. "The biggest cockroach named Sage killed him on the way."

"Oh.." It left Sam hurting. As she was about to choke her tears, a tall man was behind Gon. "Killua may have passed away.. but hey! I finally found my dad." Sam looked at the tall man. "Ah, you must be Gon's friend."

Sam nodded.

"My name is Ging." Sam was shocked. It was one of the strongest hunters! "Ging.. My name is Sam-" "I know, I know. Sweetheart." Sam started blushing.

"Ah dad, I'll just go to mom." Gon then left Sam alone with Ging.

"Alright, Sam. Want me to teach you nen? Follow me." Ging asked. Sam had a confused look on her face but followed Ging anyway. Ging leads Sam to an empty cave. "Sam, you're really cute." Ging said. "W-what are y-you talking about?" Ging then pushes Sam against the wall. "You heard what I said, little cutie."

Sam took a huge gulp.

Ging took his shirt off and it showed how much of a dad body he had. Sam blushed. "Ging.." Ging shut Sam up by kissing her. 

He tasted like fish. "S-sensei, what if we get caught?" "Don't worry, I can teach you nen after this." Ging said. 

_Oh no, what do I do.. I need to pee... But if I tell Ging, he might not teach me nen.. SENSEI TAKE A HINT, I NEED TO PEE_

Ging then started to kiss her pp. 

_OH NO I'M GONNA PEE_

Sam accidentally peed while Ging was kissing her pp. "Well, luckily I have a piss kink."

_**20 minutes later** _

"S-sensei.. I'm tired.." Sam said. Ging smirked. "Of course, you are. Let's bring you home."

_Today was such a weird day.. what kind of ritual did Ging just do to me. It was weird yet it felt good. I should ask Gon tomorrow_

**The end**


End file.
